Curhat
by Cylva
Summary: Kisah absurd, isi hati Atsushi yang tersakiti— tidak. Hanya,, sedikit curhatan Nakajima Atsushi di pagi hari yang cerah. with OC, no romance. but— just read guys.


*Disclaimer*

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ultah tokoh utama tercinta kita dengan ff absurd ini..

Warn : with OC?, tapi ga ada romance apalah apalah kok. Anggap aja ada sebuah portal yang menghubungkan dunia sana dan dunia sini. pfft... typo, ooc, dan tata bahasa hancur masih mungkin terjadi. jadi, waspadalah! waspadalah!

* * *

 **CURHAT**

Pagi tadi Atsushi mendatangi rumahku. Ia memakai pakaian yang biasa ia pakai karena memang sudah cocok dengan tubuhnya.

Rambutnya masih putih, matanya masih heterocrhome ungu-kuning, dan wajahnya masih manis.

Aku membuka pintu setelah Atsushi mengetuk dan memanggil namaku beberapa kali. Ya, waktu itu aku sedang mengerjakan laporan praktikum sembari mendengarkan blcd otepe kesayangaa— Tidak. Bukan. Hanya lagu yang diberikan teman baikku. Lagunya kuputar dengan volume hampir penuh. Wajar aku terlambat merespon kedatangan Atsushi kan?

"Maaf mengganggu pagi pagi begini." kata Atsushi sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang aku anggap hanya kegiatan untuk mengurangi rasa canggung.

Aku menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk di sofa pastel kesayanganku, lalu aku menyajikan secangkir teh dan setoples kue kering yang kubeli dari temanku yang hobi jualan.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanyaku. "Biar kutebak, pasti mau curhat."

Dan aku rasa tebakanku benar karena Atsushi tersedak teh yang diteguknya barusan. Aku memukul mukul punggungnya niat membantu.

"Cerita aja. Masalah apa?"

"Umm.". bibirnya maju, ragu.

"Ya udah, aku mau ngerjain laporan. Bhae!"

"Eeee!" dia menarik lengan bajuku saat aku berdiri.

"Mau cerita gak nih?" tanyaku.

Atsushi mengangguk keras. Aku kembali duduk dan melahap kue.

"Begini.." dia menarik nafasnya, "kan BSD udah ada dua season.."

Aku mengernyitkan alis, "yaa.. aku taulah.."

"Kau tau kalau tanggal 29 lalu Chuuya-san berulang tahun?"

"Ohh, pastilah! Chuuya favorit ku.." Aku tersenyum senang.

"Begitukah? Di sosial media ramai sekali membicarakannya. Bahkan di dilaksanakan event khusus untuknya."

 _'Ehhh jangan jangann..'_ batinku berprasangka.

Atsushi menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menyimak.

"Kau tau tanggal 5 kemarin ulang tahun ku?"

"Masa kau lupa? kan aku udah ngucapin." jawabku.

"Yaaaa... Banyak yang ngucapin..."

"Begitu? Bagus dong.."

"Tapi..." ia mulai terisak, "tidak ada cerita diposting untukku di ."

 _'Ahh... mampus.'_ batinku

"Nee, di fandom itu, aku masih tokoh utama kan?"

Tiba tiba Atsushi menatapku dengan mata menuntut jawaban. Kaget, aku mengangguk ragu.

"Tapi Chuuya-san dan Dazai-san lebih disayangi dibanding aku.."

Setitik air mata menepi di sudut matanya. Dia mulai mewek dengan tidak elit.

 _'whatt?! kenapa dia nangiss?!'_

"Chuuya-san cuma muncul di dua episode, dan beberapa lainnya, pun paling dua atau tiga menit. Tapi di hp mu saja lebih banyak fanart dia dari pada aku."

 _'shheeettt nih anak fakta beutt'_

"Yaa, kan semua orang punya favorit masing masing?" aku menjelaskan guna menghihur— gak deh. Sebenarnya ingin membela diri.

"Kau author ffn, ikut event Chuuya-san, tapi gak buat sesuatu untukku?"

 _'mati aku njerr!'_

"B—bukan—" kataku hendak meluruskan fakta yang sudah lurus.

 _'someone plis take me out from this fucking condition!'_

"Tidak apa. Aku tau kau sibuk. Tapi masa engga ada?!."

 _'oii... masa nangis disini mass?!'_

"Bukannya aku iri pada Chuuya-san, tapi apa ada dariku yang tidak disuka hingga dilupakan?"

 _'ngapa lu jadi puitis bang?!'_

"Apa menurutmu aku ini karakter yang banyak dibenci?" katanya dengan puppy eyes yang asdfghkllm

"Aku nunggu sampai sekarang, setidaknya satu cerita untukku. Pasti bahagia sekali. Tapi gak ada.. hiks."

 _'ampuni saya Gusti...'_

".. Tidak. Atsushi.." aku mencoba menghibur, dengan arti sesungguhnya maksudku.

"Kalau misalnya kau gak ada, ceritanya gak akan mulai kan? Jadi kau punya peran sangat penting bung! Ohh, sifatmu itu salah satu favoritku. Pesimis sih pesimis, tapi mau berubah dan menyanggupi semua misi. Lucu sih, kau sulit menolak permintaan orang lain, berakhir jadi pesuruh seorang Dazai untuk ngerjain dokumen dan laporannya."

Aku melihat dia menyimak dengan kilau kilau air mata di ametisnya. Kata syukur sudah terbesit di benakku saat itu. Kan ga' lucu kalo misal Atsushi nangis, terus ada orang tiba tiba masuk. Masa iya aku disangka nangisin cowo kece delapan belas tahun—?

"Masa lalumu kelam dan kau masih bisa berdiri sendiri. Membantu orang lain padahal banyak yang menjahatimu. Kau tidak punya dendam, benar? Ah, pengecualian untuk Akutagawa. Kau membencinya, tapi saat pertarungan kau percaya padanya. Itu bagus. Yahh, menurutku bagus saat semuanya bisa berakhir indah. Oh dan, jika tidak ada usulmu agar Detective Army bekerja sama dengan Port Mafia, hh... Jika tidak ada itu, tidak akan ada bagian Soukoku melawan Lovecraft. Corruption tidak akan ditampilkan dan banyak ff yang tidak akan pernah ada. Termasuk ff fanon ku itu!— oh maaf."

Atsushi melihat ku dengan senyum maklum. Dia sudah pulih, pikirku.

"Jadi, bukan masalah enggak dapat kisah ff. Nyatanya, kau bagian penting dari seri ini, dan kau adalah tokoh utama. Kami mencintaimu dengan cara seperti itu. Tetap hidup sederhana sobat! Itu bagian dari dirimu."

Setelahnya Atsushi memelukku.

 _'oh shit this romantic moment!'_

 **END**

* * *

Ff ini didedikasikan khusus untuk ultah Atsushi yang sudah kelewatan emang..

Ngetik semalam, post hari ini. absurd? Of course. That's Cylva style ~

Maafkan saya author nistah yang fokus ke Soukoku ekhem..

Dan gimana pun juga, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAKAJIMA ATSUSHI!

RnR? yaaa yaaa... *wink*

Bye byee~~ ^^


End file.
